El Elegido
by Inquisidor117
Summary: Hyoudo Issei actual Hakuryuukou al servicio de los Ángeles Caídos, es un Sayajin creado por los Dioses Dragones para ser el Elegido que guiara a las Fracciones en contra de la amenaza que representa Trihexa y su aliados para el mundo sobrenatural y humano
1. Prologo

Hola, soy un nuevo escritor que trata de compartir sus ideas en el apartado de High School DxD uno de mis animes favoritos así que espero que les guste mi pequeña idea para una historia que eh tenido desde hace tiempo

También me gustaría que cualquier idea o consejo que pudieran tener me los dejara para así poder mejorar la historia o mi forma de escritura ya sea en PM o por Review

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución para este apartado de High School DxD

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

*hola* comunicaciones holográficas, Radio, Tv y celular

-Hola-  telepatía

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Nacimiento Del Elegido**_

En una región montañosa se encontraba un enorme Dragón color Rojo que fácilmente podría medir de largo lo de tres ciudades enteras, él se encontraba mirando una grieta dimensional que mostraba un enorme sello mágico de luz que contenía una enorme masa de obscuridad, lo que a este Dragón le preocupaba era que el sello de luz comenzaba a manifestar grietas

Este Dragón se llama Great Red, el Dios Dragón del Sueño

Flotando a su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña vestida como toda una Lolita gótica mirando con cara monótona la grietan del sello de luz, pero en su interior sabía que esto representaría problemas para esta "Ciclo" de vida humana y sobrenatural

Ella es Ophis, la Diosa Dragón de Infinito

Ambos Dragones, aunque enemigos eternos, sabían perfectamente que este Ciclo de vida estaba por terminar y que se necesitaría un "Elegido" para así detener la obscuridad de Trihexa que estaba por liberarse una vez más

- **[Red, ¿sabes que es lo que pasara si se rompe el sello?]** -pregunto Ophis sin emoción

 **-[Será el fin de todo, es necesario que intervengamos en el desarrollo del mundo nuevamente]-** respondió Red sin mirar a Ophis

 **-[Precisamente, este mundo necesita nuevamente el nacimiento de un Guerrero Sayajin creado por nuestro poder y carne]-** comento Ophis

 **-[No, esta vez necesitamos más que el poder de un Sayajin para derrotar a nuestro hijo Trihexa de una vez por todas]-**

 **-[¿Qué sugieres Red?]-**

Sin ninguna palabra más, un pequeño círculo mágico apareció frente a Ophis y de él salio una gema color azul que irradiaba una gran cantidad de Poder Draconiana, no tanta como la de los Dioses Dragón, pero si la suficiente como para intimidar a un ser inferior a su poder

 **-[¡¿combinaras el poder de un Dragón Celestial con el de un Sayajin?!]-** grito Ophis esta vez sorprendida por la propuesta de Red **-{¿sabes que eso desestabilizara a las Fracciones?]-**

 **-[No, este Sayajin será el pilar de una Alianza… creme lo eh visto]-**

 **-[¿entonces porque no Ddraig en vez de Albión?]-**

 **-[si le damos a Ddraig lo condenaremos a perder en contra de Trihexa, necesita la mente fría de Albión]**

Sin más que decir ambos Dioses Dragones comenzaron a canalizar su poder hacia lo que parecía ser un capullo color negro que irradiaba centenares de poder Draconiano, a su vez, la gema que contenía a Albión en la Sacred Gear comenzaba a dar vueltas al rededor del capullo

Solo bastaron segundos para que dentro del capullo apareciera el feto de un bebe humano, la "ver" esto, la gema de Albión ingreso al capullo y posteriormente a la espalda del feto humano el cual parecía aceptarlo sin problemas

 **-[¿Dónde mandaremos a este Sayajin a nacer?]-** pregunto Ophis mientras miraba al producto de su poder

 **-[con los arrogantes de los Hyoudo, el niño necesita que lo presionen hasta sus límites para que comience a desbloquear el poder del Súper Sayajin]-** respondió Red mientras miraba como el feto humano desaparecía del capullo

 **-[entonces el niño no tendrá futuro]-**

 **-[tiene un futuro brillante, pero para lograrlo se necesita que los Hyoudo crean que es inservible para su casa]-**

 **-[Espero que tengas razón Red, sino lo lamentaremos]-**

Sin más Ophis se retiró de aquella región dejando solo a Red que sin mucho esfuerzo abría una nueva grita dimensional que le dejaba ver a un joven "humano" de pelo castaño de unos 18 años frente a un enorme Dragón Negro, este joven era acompañado por seres de diversas fracciones listos para la batalla

El nombre del joven es Hyoudo Issei, el elegido de este Ciclo

* * *

Un niño castaño de 6 años se encontraba encerrado en su habitación mientras estudiaba unos temas que su tutor personas le había encargado, este niño se llamaba Hyoudo Issei, tercer hijo de la Familia mágica Hyoudo, una Familia Rica y Poderosa conocida bien en el mundo sobrenatural, así como en el mundo humano

A pesar de esto, el pequeño Issei siempre fue la oveja negra de la Familia ya que nunca había demostrado tener la facilidad de hacer magia como el resto de la Familia o de Poseer una Sacred Gear como sus hermanos mayores Dulio y Tobio Hyoudo

Ya que ellos eran los portadores de la Zenith Tempest y de Canis Lycaon respectivamente

Issei tenía una hermana gemela de nombre Alexa que había demostrado ser una prodigio en la magia que rivalizaba con la hija de los Pendragon haciendo que el pequeño hice se sintiera sumamente aparato de la familia y creándole sentimiento de no pertenecer a ese lugar, esto se potencializaba cuando escuchaba a sus padres decir que solo era un estorbo

Un día y sabiendo que a nadie le importaría, el pequeño elegido decidió largarse del lugar donde vivía, sabia perfectamente que sus padres era personas que solo se centraban en el poder de los individuos y también para poder dejar de ser el saco de box de sus hermanos que solo solían burlarse de el por no tener una Sacred Gear categorizada como una Longuinus

Actualmente Hyoudo Issei se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno por las calles de kouh sin importarle que comenzaba a obscurecer, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era el pensamiento de tratar de hacerse fuerte para demostrarle no solo a sus padres que no todo dependía del poder Mágico

Sin darse cuenta, Issei comenzaba a liberar una pequeña pero poderosa aura Draconiana que claramente pasaba desapercibida para los seres humanos, pero no para un curioso Ángel Caído que miraba al pequeño con asombro

" _¿Por qué no pudo ser fuerte?... ¿Qué es lo que me falta?"_ pensaba el pequeño castaño con frustración

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos, Issei no se percató como él fue transportado a una dimensión de bolcillo y de como un hombre pelinegro con algunos mechones rubios se acercaba a él con suma curiosidad

El castaño choco con una persona y al voltear a mirarlo vio por primera vez al hombre que se convertiría en su mentor y el que le daría un hogar, así como un propósito para lograr su objetivo de ser el más fuerte, el conoció al gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos

Azazel

* * *

Un año paso volando para el castaño desde que Azazel lo llevo a entrenar a Gregory, durante este tiempo él había conocido a todos los Cadres que mantenían el orden entre las filas de los Caídos llevándolo a la conclusión que todos estaban locos a su manera

Por su parte mayoría de los Cadres, menos Peneume, había comenzado a desarrollar una relación de Tio-Sobrino con el pequeño castaño ya que al principio se le solía ver siguiendo a Azazel a donde quiera que fuera siendo que el mismo Azazel con el tiempo desarrollo una relación Padre-Hijo

El Gobernador de los Caídos había "investigado" a Issei llagado a ver como él era el actual portador del Dragón Emperador Blanco convirtiéndolo en el actual Hakuryuukou, gracias a esto él pudo saber cómo comenzar a entrenarlo claro que primero tenía que despertar el Sacred Gear dormido en el interior del niño

Kokabiel, el Cadre sádico obsesionado con el combate fue el encargado de hacer despertar a su sobrino, entrenándolo brutalmente en artes marciales que con rareza dominaba a la perfección una vez que entrenaba solo un poco, para este tiempo Kokabiel en compañía de Shemhazai descubrieron que Issei era un usuario natural de Ki

Con este descubrimiento, Kokabiel comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para el pequeño castaño donde le enseñaría a controlar el Ki que fluía naturalmente dentro de su cuerpo

Los días se convirtieron en meses donde los Cadres se sorprendían por los avances del castaño que había logrado despertar el Divine Dividing y comenzar a relacionarse con Albión quien sería su compañero hasta el fin de su vida

El castaño no solo entrenaba con artes marciales ya que Baraqiel y Armaros se encargaba de enseñarle lo que en una escuela humana enseñarían, matemáticas, física, química, español, lenguas extranjeras, etcétera, etcétera y junto a Azazel se enseñaba a ser un líder "nato" para cuando saliera de Gregory a forjar su camino, a pesar de que esa idea no le fascinaba al castaño

Tamiel se había encargado de enseñarle a su nuevo sobrino el mundo de los negocios enseñándole como ser un verdadero hombre despiadado a la hora de cerrar acuerdos de múltiples disciplinas, también le habían enseñado cómo funcionaban las finanzas de todas las Fracciones del mundo

El destino del elegido comenzaba a forjarse y su "observador" Great Red miraba con gran expectativa como se forjaba Hyoudo Issei

* * *

Los años pasaron volando y ahora Hyoudo Issei tenía 10 años, durante este tiempo él había logrado dominar en un 90% la Divine Dividing con la ayuda del entrenamiento de Kokabiel y el apoyo de Albión, su Ki era extremadamente alto que el de la mayoría que entrenaba este poder siendo que podía llegar a crear grandes cantidades de poderes con el único propósito de derrotar o matar a su oponente

Durante este tiempo Azazel había desarrollado la "Fallen Destruction" un sistema de reencarnación parecido al de los Demonios que utilizaba el Ajedrez para poder tener 15 sirvientes bajo el mando de un Caído de alto rango, sin duda al saber de esto Issei no dudo en pedirle a su "padre" que lo rencarnara bajo su mando…

Cosa que acepto con gusto

Días después de su rencarnación, donde todos los cadres vieron como el poseía la cantidad de 5 pares de alas negras, Kokabiel se había encargado de entrenarlo para que supiera usar la luz en diferentes formas de matar siendo que su entrenamiento era duro como de costumbre

Pero ninguno de los Cadres que miraban el entrenamiento se esperaba los siguiente

Frente a Kokabiel se encontraba un castaño que veste con unas botas de combate color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro junto a una playera negra sin mangas y unos guantes sin dedos color negro en sus manos, él se encontraba tirado en suelo totalmente derrota mientras que sentía como su propia sangre manchaba el suelo

En su espalda se encontraba manifestado su Sacred Gear en forma de un par de alas de luz azul con blanco

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ise?!... ¡eso es todo lo que tienes!-grito furioso Kokabiel mientras miraba a su derrotado sobrino

Issei se encontraba profundamente en sus recuerdos recordando cómo sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre lo solían golpear brutalmente por no tener suficiente poder y estos recuerdos comenzaban a generar un odio en el pequeño que rápidamente comenzaba a elevar su Ki

-yo voy…- comento el castaño mientras dificultosamente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo

El Ki que desprendía su cuerpo comenzó elevarse hasta niveles peligrosos haciendo que algunos rayos azules comenzaran a manifestarse rodeando su cuerpo y que su propio poder comenzar a hacer que todas las instalaciones de Gregory comenzaran a temblar

Todos miraban con asombro como el cabello del castaño comenzaba a levantarse hacia el techo de la habitación y como solo vasto unos segundos para que este se alargara un poco más y comenzara a "parpadear" entre los colores castaño y rubio

Kokabiel miraba con excitación el tremendo poder que su sobrino estaba manifestando llegando hasta el punto de que el mismo pudo ver como el color del iris color miel de Issei comenzaba a cambiar a color verde rubí

-¡Derrotarte!-al gritar eso Issei comenzó a apretar fuertemente los puños mientras que un aura dorada lo rodeaba y mientras que su Ki parecía seguir aumentado sin ningún límite establecido por su cuerpo

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!- destruyendo la habitación donde se encontraban y provocando que los Cadres no pudieran verlo por el humo levantado Issei había logrado estabilizar su Ki en un nivel que sin duda pudiera llegar a rivalizar con los Mao, los Serafines y los Cadres

-¿Issei?-pregunto con curiosidad Kokabiel mientras miraba como el humo desaparecía y dejaba ver a un joven rubio de ojos verdes que lo miraba con un ceño fruncido de claro enojo y era portador de 5 pares de Alas color dorado puro

Ese día Kokabiel se llevó una paliza como nunca había recibido en sus siglos de vida, ese día Azazel junto a sus hermanos supieron lo que en verdad era Issei y lo que representaba para el futuro del mundo, ese día todas las Fracciones, gracias al poder de Great Red, pudieron sentir el despertar de Súper Sayajin que destruiría lo que amenazaba este Ciclo

* * *

Para sus 12 años Issei se había convertido en el joven Caído más poderoso de Gregory al haber dominado la transformación de Súper Sayajin a voluntad propia, también durante este tiempo él se convirtió en un "Rey" de Gregory

Si Issei se había ganado el derecho a tener su propio sequito al cumplir un sinfín de misiones que sus tíos y su padre le encargaban, pero sin duda lo que marco al Sayajin fue el conocer a sus dos primeras amigas y miembros de su equipo

Durante su primera misión en el mundo humano se encontró a una niña de su edad que deambulaba por las calles de una ciudad de Japón, al verla recordó su pasado con los Hyoudo así que no dudo en ir al ayudarla

La niña de pelo rubio, al principio desconfió del castaño, pero cuando este le demostró que podía confiar en el rápidamente se volvieron amigos en donde la chica llamada Korrina le platico al castaño el cómo sus padres eran unos alcohólicos que la maltrataban y la obligaban a trabajar para poder comprar más alcohol, un día su madre con tal de sacar más dinero de ella para comprar drogas decidió vender la virginidad de su hija haciendo que esta al escuchar eso rápidamente escapara de su casa

Cuando Korrina llego al fin de su relato, se encontraba siendo abrazada por el castaño, haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero a la vez que se tranquilizara así mismo Issei le agradeció el voto de confianza al haberle contado su historia y procedió a contarle la suya

La niña se sorprendió por lo que escucho del castaño haciéndole ver que podía confiar plenamente en el así que cuando este le pregunto si quería ir con él a donde les deparara el futuro rápidamente acepto

La segunda niña que conoció era Himejima Akeno que para su sorpresa era la hija de su tío Baraqiel, a ella le había encontrado y salvado de unos asesinos mientras vagaba cercas de un templo a las afueras de Kouh

Ella había visto como esos asesinos había matado a su madre por haberse casado con un Caído y la habían traumatizado de seguro de por vida, pero gracias a la intervención del castaño, ella pudo evitar un odio hacia los Caídos y centrarse solamente en las personas que habían matado a su madre

Con esto hecho, Issei no dudo en llevar a Gregory junto a Baraqiel quien no dejaba de agradecerle al pequeño el haber salvado a su pequeña de aquellas personas

Algunos días después Azazel le informo a Issei que ambas chicas eran unas perfectas cándidas para su séquito ya que Korrina había demostrado tener una exagerada cantidad de Ki casi como la de él, mientras que por su lado Akeno había demostrado tener grandes y exageradas cantidades de poder de Luz y mágico que podía controlar una vez recibiera el entrenamiento correcto

Ese día y con asesoramiento de Azazel, Korrina se convirtió en la Reina del grupo mientras que Akeno se convirtió en la primera Alfil del Sayajin

* * *

Para sus 15 años Issei junto con Azazel había visitado Asgard bajo el pretexto en una conferencia de negociaciones entre ambas Fracciones, una vez ahí el castaño se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de tipos fuertes que había en el Valhalla llegando al punto de que Albión le explico que ellos formaban el grueso del ejercito Asgardiano y que por nada del mundo llegara a subestimarlos

Issei se tomó muy enserio la advertencia del su compañero así que a pesar de que su instinto de Sayajin le gritaba que debía pelear el tratado de controlarlo

Durante la conferencia Issei tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Thor con quien comenzó una rivalidad amistosa llegado hasta el punto de que el hijo de Odín le pido permiso a su padre para poner a prueba al nuevo Hakuryuukou, el padre de todo había escuchado de Azazel lo que Issei era verdaderamente así que bajo la curiosidad de ver al castaño en acción así que le dio a Thor su bendición de llevar un combate amistoso

La batalla se llevó a cabo en una dimensión de bolsillo creada para soportar todo el poder de Thor, esta "exhibición" de poder fue transmitida a todos Asgard con la única intención de entrante ya que la regla puesta para el combate decía que no se podían matar y solo ganarían cuando uno callera noqueado

Claro que Odín le prometió a Azazel que él se encargaría de cubrir los gastos médicos de Issei cuando culminara el "partido"

Sin más la batalla comenzó donde Issei se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver el poder de un Dios en vivo, Thor no era exactamente paciente a la hora de combatir así que sin pensárselo el simplemente se lanzó hacia el castaño que solo vestía su Balance Breacker

La batalla para los estándares de Asgard era extremadamente entretenida ya que no muchas veces se podía ver como una persona podía estar casi al par de Thor, el Hakuryuukou actual había demostrado ser un hombre fuerte con una gran inteligencia para contrarrestar los ataques de Thor sin llevarse tanto daño

Por su parte Issei estaba extasiado, su primera vez peleando contra un Dios fuera de su categoría y en palabras de Albión lo estaba haciendo bien a pesar de llevar las de perder, sin duda este combate será de gran aprendizaje para el así que iría con todo y trataría de derrotar a Thor

Sin más el saco su estado de poder más poderoso en la actualidad, combino el poder del Dragón Celestial con el del Súper Sayajin llegando a tener más poder que nuca a pesar de la desventaja que claramente sabía que sufriría, gracias a la combinación de ambos poderes su armadura se hizo más poderosa a la hora de golpear a Thor con sus puños

Al ver la transformación Odín se quedó sin palabras ya que sabía perfectamente que los Dioses Dragones solo creaban a un Sayajin cuando el mundo estaba gravemente en peligro, el en silencio juro ayudar en lo que pudiera al joven de nombre Hyoudo Issei ya que el destino de todos estaba en sus manos en algún futuro próximo

La batalla termino con la clara derrota de Issei que sucumbió ante el agotamiento de combinar ambos estados de su poder y porque Thor en verdad había sido un oponente formidable, por su parte Thor estaba sumamente feliz de que alguien había logrado hacerlo usar más del 70% de su poder en siglos

Ese día Asgard vio con gran sorpresa como un Hakuryuukou había sido capaz de durar más de dos horas en contra de Thor y lo que llego a aterrar a muchos fue que él Hakuryuukou todavía era catalogado como un niño había logrado tal cosa, sin duda si seguía entrenado podía a llegar a ser un Aliado o Enemigo poderoso, ya que estaba al servicio de los Ángeles Caídos

Por su parte y en cuanto recupero la conciencia Issei agradeció profundamente a Odín por haber concedido su permiso para el combate y a Thor por haberle demostrado sus debilidades en las cuales trabajaría por superar y hacerse más fuerte

Sin duda el dúo padre/hijo se sorprendió por lo humilde que podía llegar a ser el actual Hakuryuukou, algo nuevo para los que portaban ese título ya que la mayoría solo querían destruir al Dragón Rojo por su rivalidad eterna, parecía que este Hakuryuukou era diferente a los demás, cosa en la cual Azael estuvo de acuerdo

Azazel e Issei duraron unos días más en Asgard, durante este tiempo el castaño conoció a su tercer miembro de equipo, la Valkiria Rossweisse, nieta de una Valkiria poderosa de nombre Göndul aunque ella tenía serios problemas en cuando se trataba de lo ordenado que debe de ser las cosas no evito que entablara un amistad con el castaño Caído

Los días pasaron en Asgard y mientras que Azazel terminaba las negociaciones con Odín, Issei vagaba por la ciudad en compañía de Rossweisse quien le mostraba los puntos de interés y que cosas interesantes podía encontrar, durante este tiempo la relación de Issei con Rossweisse había mejorado mucho, siendo la culpa de que pasaban exageradas cantidades de tiempo juntos ya que a Valkiria no tenía trabajo y el Caído no tenían nada que hacer hasta que Azazel terminara los deberes

Durante este tiempo el castaño llego a confiar tanto en Rossweisse que le había dicho todo lo que había pasado durante su estancia en la Familia Hyoudo y el cómo no se arrepentía de haberse escapado de ese lugar ya que ahora tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar y gente que lo apreciaba de verdad

Por su lado Rossweisse llego a contarle al castaño como durante algún tiempo ella había sido objeto de burla por el simple hecho de haber preferido terminar sus estudios en vez de centrarse en encontrar pareja como la totalidad de sus compañeras de escuela, también le hablo sobre la incapacidad y la torpeza que solía tener lo cual le dificultaba tener algunas relaciones sociales con el resto de los guerreros y Valkirias

Desde la obscuridad, Azazel y Odín miraban a la pareja mientras conversaban ya que su plan era hacer que esos dos comenzaran una relación sentimental para así tener la excusa de tener una paz duradera entre ambas Fracciones además de tener la tapadera perfecta para cuando Issei tuviera que hacer su papel como "Elegido" y derrotar a lo que sea que los amenizara

El plan de Odín y Azazel tuvo éxito ya que según informo Göndul, Rossweisse le dijo como había caído profundamente por el Hakuryuukou durante el extremadamente largo tiempo que habían pasado juntos

Un día antes de que los Caídos se retiraran de Asgard, Rossweisse le pido a Issei que si podía rencarnara en su seguidora ya que quería estar a su lado esto causo gran confusión en el castaño ya que estaba seguro de que la Valkiria quería estar a la altura de las expectativas de su abuela como el había dicho

Ella le explico cómo gracias a él había ganado más confianza en sí misma y que estaba segura que a su lado ella podía convertir en alguien extremadamente fuerte, claro que lo que no le dijo fue que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él ya que Rossweisse no estaba preparada para algún tipo de relación con él, pero en un futuro sin duda lo haría de ella

Sin más y con la bendición de Odín y Göndul, Issei rencarno a Rossweisse en su Torre viendo como en la espalda de ella parecían 4 pares de alas demostrándole que era una mujer poderosa

* * *

Para los 17 años de Issei, la Cadre Peneume estaba harta, primero y desde que Issei rencarno a sus tres siervas ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como antes ya que estaba ocupado entrenándolas o ayudándolas con otras cosas, segundo es que Azazel comenzaba a dejarle más misiones al castaño siendo que a veces estaba días o semanas lejos de Gregory y tercero Peneume descubrió que SU ISSEI del que lleva enamorada desde que él tenía 10 años, había comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales con sus siervas

Después de todo él era un joven adolescente con las hormonas extremadamente revolucionadas por su esencia de Dragón y seguramente había caído por las tres chicas que tenían ahora en su adolescencia, de Korrina y Akeno, llegaron a desarrollar cuerpos exquisitos y seductores como dignas Caídas que eran, Rossweisse ya tenía un cuerpo así, pero se "potencializo" al recibir la Pieza de Issei

Peneume sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo era llamativo para Issei pero seguramente él pensaba que no estaba a la altura de ella cosa en la que estaba sumamente equivocado así que ella comenzó a trazar un plan para atraerlo hacia ella y hacer que el la reclamara como suya, la Cadre sabía perfectamente que lo tendría que compartir con las otras tres pero mientras estuviera a su lado a ella no le importaba tenerlo que compartir con una docena de chicas

El día de la ejecución de su plan se aseguró de que Korrina, Akeno y Rossweisse no se entrometieran en alejaran a su Issei así que se aseguró de mandarlas a una misión al otro lado del mundo con el pretexto de ser de urgencia

El plan salió a la perfección y cuando menos se lo espero ella estaba en una cita con su amor platónico en medio de Tokio en donde descubrió su increíble talento para cantar cuando ella incisito en ir a un karaoke, también le sorprendió lo caballero que podía llegar a ser con ella aun sabiendo que técnicamente había sido criado por Azazel y la demás bola de idiotas llamados Cadres

Durante el resto del día ella descubrió lo que hizo en Asgard y sobre la pelea que tuvo con Thor, también en como a pesar de lo que los Hyoudo le habían hecho el no guardaba rencor en contra de ellos y que solo quería demostrarles que a su manera él se hizo extremadamente poderoso sin depender del poder mágico

Al escuchar esto, Peneume juro para sí misma que ayudaría a Issei a completar su objetivo y que sin duda alguna estaría ahí como la digna esposa que él se merecía, esto solo potencializo el amor que ella sentía por él y ahora no tenía la más mínima duda en querer vivir a su lado por los siglos que una le quedaban de vida

Ese día, Issei consiguió su segunda torre y cuarta amante, la Cadre Peneume

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del Prologo


	2. Problemas en Kouh

Debido a que **Leonardo872** y **Antifanboy** hicieron, básicamente, la misma pregunta se las responderé a ambos ahora:

Desde que escribí las ideas para la historia siempre tomé en cuenta su edad de, básicamente, siglos y como es claro planeo explicar a fondo el cómo se enamoró del castaño una vez que la presente formalmente en el Fic

Sobre que está casada… ¡¿en verdad lo está?!... ¡No lo recuerdo!

Supongo que tengo que leerme nuevamente la novela donde ella aparece por primera vez, pero, aun así, Antifanboy gracias por el dato

 **Leonardo872** : como eh mencionado anteriormente todo se explicará a su debido tiempo, pero planeo hacer capítulos donde se explique cómo las chicas se enamoraron de el

Los Lemmons… bueno, aunque tal vez no sea muy bueno escribiéndolos tratare de poderlo más adelante cuando termine de presentar al actual séquito de Issei

 **Mafybkn** : gracias por el consejo y tengo planeado tener algunos tener algunos Oc para su séquito… o simplemente meto a chicas de otros animes, la verdad aun no decido bien

Si la Reina de Issei es de otro anime, Korrina es de Pokémon claro que está adaptada para encajar en mi historia de DxD

 **Antifanboy** : sé que deje algunos hoyos argumentales que debieron ser explicado en el prólogo de la historia, pero decidí dejarlos para explicarlos más adelante en la historia cuando se llegue el tiempo, ahora sobre los Longinus… bueno es un Fic y trato de hacer algo un poco más original así que simplemente se me ocurrió pasarme las matemáticas de la historia por el culo, de eso no hay mucha explicación

Sobre el Harem, tratare de hacerlo con chicas poco usadas por los demás autores para así hacer algo un poco más "diferente y original"

* * *

Séquito/Harem de Issei:

Rey: Hyoudo Issei

Reina: Yagami Korrina

1°Alfil: Himejima Akeno

1°Torre: Rossweisse

2°Torre: Penemue

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

*hola* comunicaciones holográficas, Radio, Tv y celular

-Hola-  telepatía

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Problemas en Kouh**

Dentro de la gran y lujosa oficina del gobernador de los Caídos se encontraban Azazel e Issei mirando uno de los reportes de actividades recientes de Kokabien llevándose la gran sorpresa de que había logrado robar las Excalibur de la iglesia, sin duda un movimiento grande pero estúpido ya que prácticamente era la declaratoria de guerra y ahora Azazel tenía que solucionar este problema

-estas consiente de lo que esto puede significar ¿verdad?-pregunto Azazel a su hijo

-sip, que al Tío Kokabiel finalmente se le zafo el tornillo por tantos golpes que le di en la cabeza-respondió Issei en tono de burla

-céntrate Issei, esto es un tema delicado ya que nuestra relación con el cielo no es de lo más calmado que digamos-regaño Azazel con tono serio raro en el

-lo sé padre, pero ninguno de los dos sabemos dónde está y de algún modo el logro ocultar su Ki para que ni yo ni Korrina pudiéramos encontrarlo-respondió Issei

-solo hay un lugar donde puede ir ya que después de todo siempre ha querido reiniciar la guerra para demostrar que los Caídos somos los más poderosos- dijo Azazel con pesar en su voz

-¿Dónde ese el lugar al que ira?... digo para que mandes a Baraqiel o a Shemhazai a por el-comento Issei mientras miraba el papel que sujetaba en sus manos

-seguro que va a por las hermanas menores de Lucifer y Leviathan ya que después de todo son objetivos fáciles que se encuentran en Kouh-respondió Azazel

-bueno una razón más por la cual yo no voy no por él, si está en Kouh que los Hyoudo se encarguen-comento el castaño mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-Ise, ellos no tendrían oportunidad ni usando sus Longuinus ya que después de todo se dicen que son los portadores más débiles de la historia-se burló Azazel mientras miraba a su hijo

-¡ja! Y recuerdo como se burlaban de mi por ser débil en la Familia-

-Ise, sé que no quieres regresar a ese lugar, pero tú eres el único en Gregory que puede dentar a Kokabiel ya que si voy yo u otro Cadre podríamos empezar una guerra que nos costaría mucho a pesar de tenerte como arma secreta-comento Azazel nuevamente con seriedad

-que yo sepa Korrina está al nivel de una Cadre así que estoy seguro que ella podrá derrotarlo y traerlo de vuelta antes de que haga una estupidez-dijo Issei con tono de seriedad en su voz

-se de lo que es capaz Korrina y tus demás chicas, pero lamentablemente ellas se fueron desde ayer a una misión de exterminio en nuestras fronteras con los Demonios y no creo que regresen hasta la próxima semana-

-¡¿lo habías planeado verdad?!-grito furioso Issei mientras se acercaba a Azazel

-no, esto es evento de acontecimientos totalmente aleatorio y debido a lo que podría llegar a ocasionar las acciones de Kokabiel nos urge que lo detengas-comento Azazel sin dejar de ver a su hijo quien comenzaba a tranquilizarse

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunto el castaño en tono de derrota

-debido a que no sabemos cuándo atacara Kokabiel serás transferido a la academia Kouh como un estudiante de segundo año, de ahí en más puedes hacer lo que quieras en la ciudad menos enfrentarte a los Demonios con tus poderes de Ángel Caído-

-espera… no sabemos el cuándo atacara, ¿pero qué hay del dónde?-

-el dónde es simple, la academia es el centro de operaciones de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri-

-mierda… me mandan a la boca del lobo sin poder usar el poder de Ángel Caído, ¿Qué hay de mi Sacred Gear y de mi Ki?

-creo que sería más factible que solo utilizaras tu Ki y estado Súper Sayajin en caso de que los Demonios y los Hyoudo te descubran, pero solo noquéalos, cuando enfrente a Kokabiel puedes usar los poderes que quieras-

-entendido, usare mi Ki para ocultar mi esencia de Caído y mi Sacred Gear por el momento-comento Issei mientras pensaba en cómo evitar que lo descubrirán sus enemigos

-me alegra que comprendas la delicadeza de la misión hijo mio-dijo Azazel con una sonrisa paternal

-jajaja ¿algo más que tenga que saber?-

-si, tus clases inician mañana pero ya hemos preparado todo lo que puedas necesitar-Azazel tomo un papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo entrego al castaño donde el vio una dirección que si no mal recordaba era uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad

-esa será tu base de operaciones temporal, si en verdad llegas a necesitarlo comenzaremos a mandar a tus chicas no solo a la ciudad, sino que también a la academia bajo pretextos de estudiantes de intercambio y de nuevas profesoras-

-tranquilo Kokabiel será derrotado antes de que pase eso-

Sin más que decir, Issei dejo la oficina de su padre mientras estaba sumido en sus recuerdos de la infancia que tuvo con los Hyoudo, por su lado Azazel solo miraba una foto de una joven de 17 años con pelo castaño y ojos color miel que vestía el característico uniforme de la academia Kouh, su nombre Hyoudo Alexa hermana gemela de Issei

-se dice que los gemelos comparten una conexión sin importar cuanto pasen separados y según mis informes Issei y Alexa tienen uno muy profundo, solo espero que se lo correcto mandarlo a ese lugar para arreglar las heridas de su pasado y pueda concentrarse en el futuro-comento Azazel al vacío mientras leía otro informe sobre el sello de Trihexa-estoy seguro que los Gemelos Hyoudo serán la clave de la derrota del apocalipsis-

* * *

El Emperador de Hielo, era el apodo que se había gano Hyoudo Issei en la academia Kouh durante su poca estadía de tres meses asistiendo a ese lugar. Las chicas lo "amaban" mientras que los chicos le temían y respetaban

¿Por qué de esto?

La academia Kouh podría ser una de las mejores de Japón, pero desgraciadamente eso no evitaba que hubiera jóvenes que se pasaran de listos llegando a intimidar a otros estudiantes por medio de burlas o maltrato físico, dentro de esta academia se encontraban los típicos grupos de matones que aceptaba a tanto chicas como chicos

Para desgracia de estos grupos se metieron con quien no debían, al llegar Issei demostró todo el conocimiento que obtuvo de Shemhazai llegando a rivalizar en calificaciones con la presidenta del conejo estudiantil esto hizo que estos grupos de matones quisieran aprovecharse para intimidarlo y cumpliera sus caprichos

Ellos decidieron hacer la mayor parte con intimidación física solo que nunca se esperaron que el Caído no mostrara ninguna piedad cuando él se defendió y cabo con ellos

Desde los matones más conocidos hasta lo que casi no se sabían nada sin importar si era chico o chica, Issei los "extermino" cuando lo provocaron, gracias a esto el castaño llamo la atención de los dos Grupos Demoniacos dominantes de la ciudad que de por sí ya lo seguían por el hecho de llevar el apellido Hyoudo

Hablando de los Hyoudo, para más desgracia del Sayajin descubrió que sus tres hermanos se encontraban en la academia, bastante obvio ya que vivan en esa ciudad, siendo que su propia gemela se encontraba en su salón tratando de hablar con él, su hermano Tobia en algún grupo de tercero y su hermano Dulio siendo un maestro de literatura

Issei no dudaba el que ya habían informado a sus padres sobre su presencia, pero simplemente no le importaba ya que podía acabar con ellos sin mucho esfuerzo al ser ellos simples humanos que solo confiaban en la magia

Durante la "casería de matones", bautizada así por los alumnos y maestros de Kouh, Issei conoció a una chica que era víctima de ellos, así como una domadora de bestias en el mundo sobrenatural de nombre Kiyome Abe, ella se convirtió en muy buena amiga del castaño llevándolo directamente con los grupos que le faltaban y ayudándolo cuando los Hyoudo y los Demonios trabajan de conectar con el

Cuando la casería termino, en secreto todos los alumnos y maestro comenzaron a llamar a Issei "Emperador" al ver como la mayoría de los matones le temían y raramente le eran "leales", pero debido a la Frialdad de la personalidad que el castaño mostraba decidieron apodarlo "El Emperador del Hielo"

Después de varias semanas de la casería, Issei y Abe conocieron a otra chica llamada Murayama cuando ella trataba de escapar de unos sujetos sospechosos cuando salieron de la escuela claro que debió del odio de Issei hacia todo matón él la ayudo sin pensárselo dos veces

Ese día tanto Murayama como Abe comenzaron a juntarse más con Issei tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela, sin saber que dentro de un futuro ellas se convertirían en siervas del Caído

* * *

El trio de compañeros Issei, Abe y Murayama se encontraba caminando pacíficamente hacia la academia, Murayama y Abe ablandaban sobre algunos temas triviales mientras soltaban algunas risitas, por su lado el castaño pensaba en su plan contra Kokabien ya que sabía perfectamente que él había comenzado a moverse, anoche había detectado una presencia Sacra potente acercándose a Kouh

Durante su caminata el castaño Sayajin podían sentir como el Ki de su gemela se encontraba algo cerca así que mirando despistadamente podo llegar a notar como ella se encontraba siguiéndolos mientras trataba de ocultarse de su vista, claro que _ella creía que seguía siendo un simple humano débil_

" _¿Por qué el de seguirme tanto?, desde que supo mi nombre todos los días me sigue por algunas rutas que tomo"_ pensó el castaño mientras seguía caminando

 **-[Quizás solo quiere conocer un poco a su gemelo perdido]-** sorpresivamente para el castaño quien respondió a su pregunta fue su fiel compañero que se encontraba encerrado en el interior de su Sacred Gear, Albión

" _o quizás solo quiere matarme cuando baje la guardia"_

 **-[Issei, sabes perfectamente que ella no lo te haría eso]-**

" _han pasado años desde la última vez que le vi, seguramente ya no es la dulce niña que conocía"_

 **-[¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?, recuerdo muy bien que de los Hyoudo ella era la única que verdaderamente te amaba]-**

" _estoy seguro que cambio Albión, después de todo solo hay que tomar como referencia a sus hermanos mayores, Dulio es un estúpido sabelotodo que se crees superior a los Demonios, Tobia se cree invencible al ser el poseedor de una Longuinus cuando en realidad solo es un idiota débil que nunca ha entrado en un verdadero combate"_

 **-[te falto que tu te convertiste en un maniático batallador que busaca la forma de formar un harem de 100 chicas]-** comento con tono de broma Albión

" _¡oye! Es más, por tu culpa es la que debo de tener un harem"_

 **-[aun así lo disfrutas y no te atrevas a decir que no]-**

" _sin comentarios"_

 **-[ja ja… regresando al tema ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?]-**

" _Albión, mi prioridad principal por el momento es la derrota de Kokabiel, después de eso ya veré que hacer con lo de mi gemela"_

 **-[Bien ¿alguna idea de donde estará o como lo derrotaras?]-**

" _golpeándolo cruel y dolorosamente hasta que se rinda"_

Issei lo sabía por experiencia de que Kokabiel al momento de verlo su primer movimiento sería el de tratar de entablar un combate contra él, ya que después de todo, en Kouh él es la única persona que podría hacerle frente ya que ni los patriarcas Hyoudo podrían contenerlo usando magia poderosa

Claro después de todo Kokabiel es un cabrán que sobrevivió a la batalla con Dios bíblico y contra los Mao originales, y solo tres personas lo habían logrado derrotar siendo Azazel el primero y al ser el Caído más poderoso, seguido por Issei al liberar el poder del Sayajin y de su Sacred Gear, y por último seria Peneume en un ataque de ira cuando él le hizo una broma pesada

-¡Ise!-

Una dulce voz femenina hizo que el castaño dejar su conversación, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha pudo ver a una joven rubia de 18 años con ojos color azul que viste el uniforme femenino estándar de la academia Kouh, su nombre es Kiyome Abe miembro del club de tenis de la academia, así como una domadora de bestia en el mundo sobrenatural

-has estado muy callado, ¿te encuentras bien Ise?-pregunto uno asegunda voz femenina

Al lado izquierdo del castaño se encontraba una joven de pelo castaña sujetado por dos coletas, sus ojos color miel además de que viste con el uniforme estándar femenino de la academia Kouh, su nombre es Kaori Murayama miembro del club de Kendo de la academia y una de las posibles cándidas a Caballero de Issei

-solo eh estado pensando en algo que mi padre me dijo antes de venir aquí-respondió Issei con calma a las dos chicas que lo miraban analíticamente

-Ise, sabes perfectamente que puedes decirnos que te pasa ¿verdad? Después de todo somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos siempre-comento Abe mientras tomaba la mano derecha del castaño

-exacto Ise, tu nos has ayudado mucho a mí y a Abe-sempai así que es nuestro turno para ayudarte-comento Murayama mientras tomaba la mano izquierda del hombre por el cual cayo enamorada

 **-[Ellas no mienten Issei]-** le dijo su Dragón por medio de su conexión telepática

-luego se los diré, pero deberíamos ponernos en marcha a la academia-

Sin decir nada más el cuarteto retomo su caminanta a la academia llegando a notar como muchos los miraban de forma curiosa, después de todo las chicas seguían agarrando a Issei de la mano sin importarles nada delo que pudieran decir de ellas, por su lado el castaño pudo notar una fuente de poder grande que se acercaba a ellos

" _ha comenzado, finalmente esta haciendo tu movimiento Kokabiel"_ pensó el castaño

Sin hacer mucho caso al poder que sentía el continuo su hacia la academia pensando en cómo su tío se encontraba "divirtiéndose" con los Demonios y los Hyoudo que seguramente irán tras él, una de las cosas que sospechaba Issei era que una vez que Kokabiel encontrara a un Hyoudo él no se contendría en una batalla contra él, ya que después de todo lo que le hicieron a Issei, el Cadre tenía suficientes razons para odiarlos

Después de todo Kokabiel miraba a Issei como el hijo que nunca tubo

" _esta será nuestra última batalla, Tío"_

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y todos los humanos de la academia se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas dejando solo a los Demonios, los Hyoudo y dos invitadas extras que Issei fácilmente identifico como exorcistas enviados seguramente por la iglesia para recuperar las Excalibur

Por su lado, Issei se encontraba a fuera de la barrera que los Demonios Sitri habían creado al redor de la academia viendo atentamente como los Gremory, las exorcistas y los Hyoudo se organizaban para lanzar su ataque en contra de las fuerzas del Cadre enemigo que deseaba la guerra entre las tres Fracciones

-esto se pondrá interesante-susurro Issei

 **-[Ninguno de ellos tiene la mínima oportunidad en contra de Kokabiel, tal vez puedan contra los Caídos de nivel bajo que están patrullando, pero ninguno tiene el poder para hacerle frente a un Cadre, ni siquiera los portadores de la Longinos]-** analizo Albión mientras miraba atentamente el campo de batalla

-tendré que salvarlos cuando sepan que están perdidos, después de todo tengo que evitar una guerra-susurro Issei

Por cierto, ahora mismo Issei se encontraba vistiendo con un Gi de artes marciales color gris, el cual tiene a juego una camiseta de mangas largas de color negro. Lleva un sash de color rojo y unas botas blancas que llegan un poco debajo de sus rodillas

Antes de poder decir algo más, Issei y Albión notaron como una presencia igual de poderosa que la de ellos se acercaba a su posición, esta presencia hizo que el castaño sonriera ampliamente ya que le era sumamente conocida

-¿es que Azazel no cofia en que derrote a Kokabiel?-pregunto el castaño en voz alta

-no es eso Ishy, es solo que me mando como un seguro para que aun no mataras a los Hyoudo-respondió una voz femenina que hizo a Issei voltear a su izquierda con una sonrisa amorosa adornando su rostro

A su lado se encontraba una chica de 17 años, su cabello color rubio es sujetado por una cola de caballo provocando que este llegara hasta su espalda baja viste un traje de batalla casi idéntico al de las exorcistas, que consiste en un leotardo color blanco con detalles rojos sin mangas y botas hasta los muslos color blanco con detalles rojos, al igual que toda una caída, su figura es curvas bien proporcionada que haría loco a aquel hombre

El nombre de esta chica es Yagami Korrina primera novia del Hakuryuukou y la Reina más fuerte de Gregory, siendo la única capaz de luchar al par con su Rey en su forma más poderosa

-por mucho que los odie no lo haría-comento el Hakuryuukou mientras miraba nuevamente el campo de batalla

-se perfectamente que aún no lo harías debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos-comento Korrina mientras tomaba la mano de su amado

-Albión-san ¿algo de lo que me deba de enterar?-pregunto la Caída con una voz dulce haciendo que las Alas de luz del castaño aparecían en su espalda

 **-[¿A parte de la supremacía que consiguió Issei en la academia y que esté tratando de reclutar a dos nuevas chicas?... ¡nada nuevo que informar, Señora!]-** respondió Albión con voz burlona ya que le encantaba ver como el castaño era sometido por sus chicas cuando hacia algo estúpido o trataba de conseguir nuevas chicas

" _¡Maldito Traidor!"_ pensó el castaño en pánico al sentir el Ki de Korrina incrementarse aterradoramente

El castaño sabía perfectamente que Korrian era muy territorial con él y que en algunos casos era muy "pegajosa" siendo que no se separaba de el por nada del mundo, claro que esto también era aplicable a sus demás chicas las cuales era extremadamente difícil que se separan mucho tiempo de el

-¿Dónde están las demás?-pregunto el castaño con rapidez para cambiar el tema antes de que su novia le hiciera algo que significara dolor a su cuerpo

-Azazel-sama tubo que encerrarlas para evitar que llegara a este lugar, después Kokabiel-sama no detectaría fácilmente si estuviéramos todos juntos-respondió Korrina cayendo en la trampa de su novio

Al mirar la batalla, ambos caídos se pudieron dar cuenta de cómo los Demonios habían logrado derrotar a los Cerberos que Kokabiel había invocado y que ahora mismo se encontraban luchando contra los caídos llamados Dohnaseek, Reynare, Kalawamer y Mittelt, mientras que Freed y Valper seguían con su plan relacionado con reforgar las Excalibur en una sola

Lo irónico de la situación es que Kalawamer y Mittelt eran las espías de Issei en las fuerzas de Kokabiel, gracias a ellas sabían los planes del Cadre para cuando la guerra iniciara ya que después de todo el ejército de los Caídos estaba bajo el mando total de Kokabiel

Por su lado Dohnaseek y Reynare eran caídos que se dejaron dominar por sus ansias de poder que seguramente el Cadre les prometió una vez que lograra sus objetivos, lástima que ellos serían castigados una vez que Kokabiel fuera derrotado

-ya va siendo el momento de entrar Korrina-dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la barrera creada por los Demonios- una vez que la barrera caiga, crea una más poderosa-ordeno a su Reina que simplemente asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Dentro de la barrera todo era un caos y gracias a la ayuda de las exorcistas de nombres Irina y Xenovia, los Demonios de Gremory pudieron vencer a los Cerberos invocados por el Cadre maniático, pero aun así no contaban con el poder suficiente de combate como para plantearle cara apropiadamente

Sin más, todos decidieron apostar por el plan de Sirzechs Lucifer quien llegaría a ayudarlos, pero lamentablemente tenían que esperar 20 minutos para que llegara con refuerzos, durante este tiempo de espera, los Patriarcas Hyoudo llegaron para ayudarlos con sus hechizos de gran poder y los Longinus de sus hijos

Lástima que eso no funciono ya que después de todo Kokabiel había sobrevivido a la batalla con el Dios bíblico y los Reyes Demonio originales y se decía que solo Azazel tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, por obvias razones el líder de los Ángeles Caídos no les ayudaría

Se limitaron a esperar y rogarle a quien fuera para que el poder Demoniaco y mágico no se agotara antes de que Sirzechs llegara con los refuerzos

Durante este combate, el caballero de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto logro tomar su venganza por el proyecto Espada Sagrada que fue hecho por el ex sacerdote Valper llegando a desbloquear su Balance Breaker que juntaba el poder Demoniaco con el poder de la Luz

Gracias a este evento extremadamente raro, Kokabiel conto el más grande secreto de las Tres Fracciones Bíblicas cuando asesino a Valper, en la guerra de Fracciones el Dios Bíblico y los Reyes Demonio originales murieron provocando que la guerra acabara al tener a todos los lideres muertos

Esto provocó un gran shock entre todos los Demonios Gremory, los Hyoudo y finalmente en las dos exorcistas que perdieron sus instintos de batalla ya que por quien peleaba estaba muerdo desde hace siglos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

¡CRASH!

Para horror de todos, la barrera había sido destruida y rápidamente remplazada por otra más poderosa haciendo que los Demonios Sitri se reunieran con sus compañeros, ellos también habían escuchado lo que dijo Kokabiel

-nunca pensé que vendrías ayudarme hijo mío-comento Kokabiel con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la presencia de Issei descender del cielo

-mira que contar el secreto de las Tres Fracciones, ¿en verdad deseas tanto la guerra?-pregunto el castaño

-por supuesto, después de todo tenemos que demostrar que los Ángeles Caídos somos superiores a los Ángeles y Demonios-respondió Kokabiel

-ya veo-

Los espectadores estaban n estado en shock aun sabiendo que Hyoudo Issei escondía algo desde que entro a la academia Kouh, todos podían sentir el poder anormal que salía de su cuerpo haciéndolo un oponente al que no deben subestima, Rias y Sona comenzaron a hacer planes para tratar de reclutarlo en sus respectivos sequitos

Por su lado los patriarcas Hyoudo se encontraba con un revoltijo de emociones en sus cuerpos, la felicidad de saber que su hijo perdido había regresado, la tristeza por como lo trataron cuando era niño, el miedo por el poder que salía de su cuerpo cuando se suponía que no poseía ninguno y la incertidumbre de que Kokabiel le halla llamado "hijo mío" cuando se presento

-lo siento Tío, pero en nombre de nuestro líder Azazel estoy aquí para llevado de nuevo a Gregory por las buenas o las malas para que seas juzgado por tus crímenes de guerra-dijo el castaño con voz autoritaria mientras que de su espalda salían 5 pares de alas de Ángel Caído que demostraban su poder y autoridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin de Problemas en Kouh


	3. tensiones de batalla

AntiFanboy: no es que apresurara la batalla pero como notaras en el capítulo tengo planeado algo en lo que el activamente estará ya que este arco pienso hacerlo un poco largo antes de que termine con la Reunió de las Fracciones

Sobre el harem, eh pensado en meter chicas den Canon que por lo regular nunca son tomadas en cuanta o siempre suelen ser enemigas del castaño, los Oc creo que si serán puros personajes de otros animes no muy populares

La decisión de tener a Dulio y Tobio con menos poder es algo que en mi opinión es diferente, sé que los degrade demasiado pero planeo corregirlo en futuros capítulos

UpTheIron: ¡Gracias Bro!

Soy Dante: sabe… es algo que hacen para hacernos sufrir mientras suben el siguiente capitulo

Juandanielquispeduran2: ¡espero que disfrutes el capítulo!

Tocbon20: Gracias por la suerte, la verdad no me acuerdo sobre en que novel llega a aparecer eso… bueno ni me acordaba que estaba casada, pero como dices: en los FanFic se puede poner cualquier idea alocada eso es lo que los vuelve entretenidos

* * *

Sequito/Harem de Issei:

Rey: Hyoudo Issei

Reina: Yagami Korrina

1°Alfil: Himejima Akeno

1°Torre: Rossweisse

2°Torre: Penemue

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

*hola* comunicaciones holográficas, Radio, Tv y celular

-Hola-  telepatía

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: tensiones de batalla**

A unos cuentos metros y situados en el techo más alto de la ciudad de Kouh se encontraba cuatro personas reunidas con su mirada centrada en los acontecimientos que pasaban dentro de la gran barrera que cubría la academia de Kouh

La primera persona es la Reina de Issei: Yagami Korina la cual se encargaba de hacer la barrera, la segunda persona es Azazel quien llego a ver a su hijo, la tercera persona es una joven de cabello plateado que llegaba hasta su cintura, unos hermosos ojos azules y actualmente viste casi igual que Korrina solo que su leotardo es color rojo con detalles verdes con mangas a 3/4 y botas hasta los muslos color rojo con franjas verdes, en sus manos había un par de guantes color verde que llegaban casi hasta el codo, gracias a esta vestimenta se podía mirar la perfección de las curvas de su cuerpo así como su descomunal pecho haciendo que cualquier hombre muriera por tenerlo

El nombre de esta chica es Vali Lucifer

La segunda chica viste con un leotardo color violeta rojos con largar mangas que llegan hasta sus muñecas y botas hasta los muslos color violeta que llegan hasta más de la mitad de su muslo, al igual que con Korrina y Vali, su traje parecía ser específicamente hecho para que resaltara las curvas de su cuerpo y se descomunal pecho que fácilmente estaba un poco más grande que el de las otras dos

El nombre de esta chica es Penemue

Todo él se encontraba aquí por una razón: evaluar el rendimiento del castaño ante una situación desesperada como a la que actualmente se enfrentaba

-¿crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo pelear contra Kokabiel?-pregunto Peneume con clara preocupación en su voz

-si ya que es necesario que de alguna manera siga aumentando su poder para enfrentar lo que le depara el futuro-respondió Azazel con voz seria

-pero ya es demasiado fuerte al poder hacerle frente a nuestros hermanos de nivel medio-comento la Cadre aun preocupada

-aun así, él no es capaz de derrotar a Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Kokabiel o a mí en un combate mano a mano-

-¡pero él ya ha derrotado a Kokabiel!-

-¡lo derroto en aun arranque de furia cuando despertó el Súper Sayajin!-Grito Azazel mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana Caída-sé que estas preocupada pero esto es necesario-

-necesario… ¿quieres matarlo?-esta vez quien pregunto fue Korrina quien había estado escuchando todo lo que los Cadres decían

-no quiero que muera mi hijo, solo que este es el medio más necesario para que Ise aumente su poder de batalla-

-Korrina, Peneume-ne… Azazel tiene razón ya que desde hace tiempo Ise ha estado estancado en el mismo nivel-la voz de Vali fue escuchada por los tres haciendo que la miraran a ella directamente

-Vali-

-sabes perfectamente cual es el objetivo de nuestro Ise, quiere ser el más fuerte de todo Gregory para proteger lo que más quiere y a las personas más cercanas a él, pero con su nivel actual no lograra en un buen rato a menos de que sea forzado-comento Vali sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar donde el castaño se encontraba

Llevándose el puño derecho al pecho justo a la altura del corazón, Korrina se acercó a Vali para ver lo que su amado estaba a punto de hacer- ¡Vamos Ishy demuéstrales lo fuerte que eres!-

Un poco más atrás de ella aún se encontraban los Cadres mirando algo sorprendidos la determinación y la confianza que ambas chicas estaban demostrando por el Sayajin

-¡vez!... deberías de ser como ellas y confiar un poco más en el hombre que escogiste-dijo Azazel

-¡confió en el con mi alma!... pero sabes bien como yo que esta batalla provocara que selle su destino y que muy pronto tenga que luchar contra lo que amenaza este Ciclo-

-tarde o temprano llegara sin que nadie lo pueda evitar y nuestra misión es hacer que él esté preparado para enfrentarlo con todo su poder y determinación, para así garantizar la supervivencia del Ciclo-

* * *

Hyoudo Dulio, hijo mayor de los Hyoudo y el ser actual "más fuerte" de la academia se encontraba aun en estado de shock por la revelación de la nueva raza por la cual uno de sus hermanos menores ahora peleaba

5 pares de alas de Ángel Caído significaba que podía llegar a considerarse como un individuo de nivel Cadre, pero lo que más le alarmaba era el nivel de poder que irradiaba su cuerpo haciendo que el poder actual que Kokabiel desprendía fuera un simple juego

Claro no sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar, en lo único que se podía concentrar era en pedirle a sus padres una explicación coherente de porque dejaron a Issei espaciar de casa hace años, ya que en su opinión a Hyoudo Issei claramente poder tenia de sobra

Viendo como los dos Cadres se miraban con una gran sonrisa retadora en sus rostros solo podía pensar en una cosa, él tenía que detenerlos ya que "es" el más fuerte de todos lo que están reunidos en este campo de batalla ya que después de todo es uno de los Peones de Sona Sitri y portador de la segunda Longinus creada por el Dios Bíblico

-no pensé que vendrías a ayudarme Ise-comento Kokabiel ganándose la atención de los Demonios y humanos espectadores en aquel campo de batalla y haciendo que Dulio comenzara a enfurecer levente por el tono que usaba al hablar con su hermano menor

-ya vez, aquí hay dos personas a las que eh querido derrotar desde hace años-respondió Issei mientras miraba a los patriarcas de Hyoudo haciendo que Kokabieil también los mirara con gran odio reflejado en sus ojos

-es por eso que aún no los eh matado, los guardaría para que tú te encargaras de ellos hijo mío-

-muy considerado de tu parte Tío, pero lamentablemente no eh venido hoy a este lugar para colocar a los patriarcas Hyoudo en donde se merecen estar-

-no me digas que solo estas en este lugar como un aburrido estudiante humano-

-casi, Azazel me ordeno que te llevara a Gregory por la buenas o por las malas-

Al terminar de decir eso Issei choco su puño derecho con su mano izquierda mientras su mirada estaba perfectamente concentrada en el rostro de Kokabiel llegando a ver el rostro de maldad que hacía al par de que la sonrisa retadora aumentaba de tamaño

-¿estás seguro de querer pelear contra mí, un Cadre de nivel supremo?-

Como llamada de atención no solo dirigida hacia Issei sino que también a todos en general, Kokabiel comenzó a ser rodeado por una aura que mezclaba a la perfección los colores negro y dorado, con esto todos pudieron sentir como el nivel de Poder Sacro del Caído mayor aumentaba peligrosamente a grandes niveles

-¡Claro! Ya que después de todo quiero comprobar mi nivel actual-respondió Issei mientas comenzaba a aumentar su nivel de aura

-sabía que dirás eso-

*PUM*

Antes de que cualquiera en el campo de batalla pudiera tan siquiera parpadiar, Kokabiel apareció en frente de Issei mientras que su puño derecho rodeado de poder Sacro se encontraba enterrado en el estómago del castaño haciendo que se doblara levemente mientras escupía algo de saliva

-jejeje-

*PUM*

En un movimiento rápido, Issei enterró su puño izquierdo en el estómago de Kokabiel obligándolo a retroceder levemente mientras se sujetaba el estómago y tratan de recuperar el aire perdido

-¡Vamos sé que eso no es lo único que tienes!-rugió Issei mientras se llevaba los brazos a la altura de la cintura-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Las alas del castaño volvieron a desaparecer dejando solo que un aura blanca rodeara por completo su cuerpo, gracias a esto no solo Kokabiel podía sentir el enorme poder del su sobrino, sino que también todos los presentes

-veamos cuanto has crecido-comento Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

El aura negra/dorada del Cadre se volvió más grande que la del castaño demostrando un gran poder de batalla, al igual que con su sobrino, sus alas desaparecieron al momento de liberar más aura de batalla que la que usaba en contra de los Demonios

Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos Caídos comenzaron a volar hacia su ellos con el único afán de por fin comenzar un combate formal entre ellos, pero lamentablemente antes de tan siquiera lograr acercarse para dar el primer golpe, un circulo mágico color rojo apareció en medio de ellos

-mierda…-susurro Issei al reconocer el logotipo del circulo mágico

Por su lado Kokabiel estaba extremadamente fascinado al ver el logotipo de Lucifer aparecer en el campo de batalla, pero a pesar de esto su mente solo llego a pensar en una cosa

¡Issei no estaba preparado para enfrentar a alguien con el título de Mao!

Por mucho que su instinto de batalla quisiera enfrentarse a Lucifer sabía que una batalla en este momento sería perjudicial para Issei ya que de algún modo el entraría al combate ya sea para ayudarlo o para detenerlo

Por su lado Issei estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo, con la entra de Lucifer a la batalla su objetivo sería algo más fácil de lograr, pero sabía perfectamente que el Rey de los Demonios, al igual que Kokabiel, solo lo vería como un enemigo más que debe ser exterminado

Si quería sobrevivir los suficiente y tratar de salir junto a su Tío de aquel lugar con vida, el tendría que usar su máximo poder y aun así corría la posibilidad de ser cruelmente derrotado y posteriormente eliminado

Después de todo Albión le dijo que aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a alguien de categoría Mao

El castaño vio con terror como un hombre pelirrojo que viste con un traje totalmente blanco aparecía mirando a directamente a Kokabiel con una sonrisa demasiado tranquila y perturbadora en su rostro, cuidando la espalda del Rey Demonio se encontraba una mujer peli plata que viste con un traje Maid azul mirando directamente a Issei con una cara de pocos amigos

Todos los Demonios conocía a estos dos personajes, sus nombres Sirzechs Lucifer y su esposa conocida por ser la Reina más fuerte de los Demonios, Grayfia Lucifuge

Ellos eran acompañados por toda una legión de Demonios listos para el combate que rápidamente se acercaron a Rias y Sona para ayudar a los heridos

* * *

Fuera de la barrera, los espectadores de Gregory se encontraban en estado de shock al ver la aparición de Rey Lucifer en el campo de batalla para encarar justamente a Kokabiel dejando a su Reina para Issei

Korrina aun recordaba como Azazel había dado la orden general de que, si algún Caído se llegaba a topar con ella hullera lo más rápido posible ya que ella no dudaría en matarlos, estas advertencias más el titulo de "La Reina más fuete del Inframundo" hizo que ella quisiera pelear para ver quién es la Reina más fuete

La Reina de Gregory o la Reina del Inframundo, sin duda alguna una batalla que sería épica en caso de que se presentara la oportunidad

-¿Qué hacemos Azazel? Si Kokabiel o nosotros entramos en un combate contra Lucifer la guerra podría indicar- pregunto Penemue

-confiemos en que Issei sepa zafarse de esta-respondió Azazel mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¡Si Ise no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a un Cadre Supremo, mucho menos tiene el poder para enfrentarse no solo a Lucifer sino que también a la Reina Grayfia!-grito Vali con gran molestia

-¡Azazel-sama! Solicito permiso para entrar en el campo de batalla y ayudar a Ishy-exclamo Korrina con preocupación por su amado Rey y con algo de excitación por enfrentarse a Grayfia

-permiso denegado Korrina, esta es una oportunidad para que Issei tenga motivación para seguir entrenando y de probar lo que puede hacer-respondió Azazel

-¡pero Azazel, Ise podía morir en enfrentando a esos dos!-grito Penemue

-escuchen chicas, Issei oficialmente no es considerado Cadre así que si enfrenta el Lucifer no habrá tanto problema con una nueva guerra, pero si ustedes entran lo más seguro es que la guerra inicié en este momento-comento Azazel luego para mirar nuevamente hacia la academia-Vali tu eres la única que verdaderamente pude actuar sin repercusiones así que mantente preparada para entrar en cualquier momento-

-entendido Azazel-

* * *

Dentro del campo de batalla, Kokabiel miraba directamente a los ojos azules de Sirzechs sin mostrar señal alguna de tratar de atacarlo, por su lado Issei hacia lo mismo con Grayfia quien claramente lo miraba analíticamente

-nunca creí que vendría en persona a detenerme, Sirzechs Lucifer-dijo Kokabiel con voz de odio

-Ángel Caído Kokabiel sabes perfectamente las normas que decidimos cuando acabo la guerra sobre meterse en nuestro territorio-comento Sirzechs con voz calmada haciendo que a más de uno le diera un leve escalofrió

-resulta que la vida actual es aburrida así que decidí mostrarles a ti y Michael que la raza suprema de somos los Ángeles Caídos-

-mejor cállate Tío, no creo que podamos salir bien parados de esta-susurro Issei lo demasiado alto para que el Cadre y todos escucharan

-¿Qué paso con toda la confianza que tenía para derrotare hace unos minutos Ise?-pregunto el Cadre algo sorprendido por el cambio de su sobrino

-se fue de paseo con la aparición de estos dos-respondió el castaño mientras aumentaba levemente su aura

Sirzechs y Grayfia notaron como el aura del joven castaño aumentaba considerablemente en un intento de verse sobre ponente, lástima que sus intentos decayeron cundo el aura de los dos Demonios aumento más de lo que aparentaban tener

" _mierda… que aura más aterradora tienen estos dos"_ pensó Issei levemente aterrado

 **-[¿Qué esperaba ambos son de categoría Mao?... Issei si quieres salir de esta será mejor tomar a Kokabiel y salir por patas]-** dijo Albión mediante su conexión con su portador

" _¿Qué posibilidades tengo en un combate abierto con la ayuda de Kokabiel?"_

 **-[con la ayuda de Kokabiel tendrías un 70% de posibilidad de supervivencia pero para lograrlo tendrías que usar tu máximo poder y que nadie interrumpirá la batalla para ayudar a esos dos]-**

" _eso será algo imposible"_

 **-[nuestra mejor opción será huir]-**

" _entendido"_

-¡Tío será mejor retirarnos ahora y que esto quede solamente como un desafortunado accidente!-grito Issei mientras desparecía de la vista de todos

-estas bromando ¿verdad?-comento Kokabiel mientras sentía como Issei aparecía a su derecha un poco atrás de el

-¡No!, sabes perfectamente que un combate contra ellos sería desastroso para ti y para mí en este momento-

Al momento de decir eso, Issei coloco su mano derecha en el hombre del Cadre sintiendo por primera vez como su Tío estaba verdaderamente tenso aparentemente por la situación en la que se encontraban

-esta vez lo haremos a tu manera-susurro Kokabiel solo para que fuera escuchado por el castaño-¡Sirzechs Lucifer la próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos nuestro duelo destinado!-

Sorpresivamente quien hizo que circulo de transporte fue el propio Kokabiel quien sin esperar una contestación atravesó su círculo mágico solo dejando a Issei en el lugar

El castaño por su parte solo se limitó a mirar a los que una vez fueron sus padres, pero su vista fue rápidamente direccionada hacia la joven castaña que estaba parada junto a ellos, ella irónicamente también miraba a Issei con cara de preocupación

 **-[hora de irnos antes que los Demonios cambien de parecer]-** dijo Albión sacando a Issei de su trance

Sin responder Issei entro por el mismo circulo de transporte que creo su Tío dejando el lugar donde seguramente se habría convertido en su tumba de no salir con rapidez

* * *

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde la casi batalla entre Issei y Kokabiel, ahora mismo el segundo se encontraba frente al consejo de Gregory respondiendo por sus actos de casi iniciar una guerra

Para sorpresa del castaño, cuando salieron de la academia Kouh fueron directamente a Gregory donde Kokabiel se entregó a sus hermanos sin respingar llevando a la situación actual desde se le informaba que gracias a sus acciones las relaciones de las Tres Fracciones habían sido rotas y estaba a nada de la guerra

Issei al igual que Korrina y Vali se encontraban en el juicio viendo como Kokabiel se trataba de defender llegando a justificar sus acciones, por su lado Azazel se encontraba sentado escuchando como la mayoría de sus hermanos decían que sería mejor sellar a Kokabiel por un tiempo

-¡Esperan un momento!-grito Issei a todo pulmón ganándose la mirada de todos sus Tíos

-Issei-susurro sorprendido Kokabiel

-sé que Kokabiel metió la pata hasta el fondo, pero no creo que sellarlo sea la opción más adecuada-dijo el castaño frente a todos los lideres

-¿Por qué no sería lo más adecuado Ise?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo color azul que por donde se encontraba solo podía verse que vestía una bata de laboratorio sobre una camisa azul, su nombre es Sahariel uno de los Cadres de Gregory

-todos sabemos que las relaciones de la Tres Fracciones eran débiles y que en cualquier momento se romperían, pero esto nos deja en un momento de tensión siendo que tal vez se inicie una guerra donde probamente necesitamos el poder abrumado de Kokabiel para las batallas futuras-argumento el castaño

-desgraciadamente Ise-kun tiene razón, necesitaremos el poder de Kokabiel para aguantar la guerra hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo con los Ángeles y los Demonios, pero el necesita un castigo por tales acciones- dijo un hombre peli verde vestido con un traje de negocios, su nombre es Tamiel el Cadre encargado de los negocios de Gregory

-si no va ser sellado, el castigo de Kokabiel necesitar estar a la altura de sus acciones hechas el día de hoy-comento Penemue mientras se recargaba en contra de su escritorio y ponía su mano derecha sobre su barbilla

-propongo que lo destituyamos de sus cargos como responsable del ejército de Gregory-propuso un hombre pelinegro que viste con un Gi de entrenamiento, su nombre es Armaros el Cadre encargado de la anti-magia

-estoy de acuerdo, Kokabiel debe comenzar desde cero si quiere volver a tener poder dentro de Gregory-dijo Baraqiel mientras levantaba la mano

-esperen destituirlo de su cargo en el ejército dejara a nuestras fuerzas mal organizada sin mencionar que no tendrán un líder en caso de que la guerra inicie-comento Shemhazai

-entonces hagamos esto, el ejército quedará de momento bajo el mando total de Shemhaza, en caso de que Kokabiel quiera volver a tener su antiguo puesto tendrá que demostrarnos que podemos confiar en el cómo lo está haciendo Issei en este momento-propuso Azazel mientras miraba directamente a Kokabiel y a Issei- en caso de no querer hacerlo se le dará un nuevo cargo en el ejército ya que es lo único que se le da bien hacer-

-¡Acepto los términos, yo Kokabiel dejo el mando del ejército!-grito el Caído dejando a todos en shock por haber aceptado el trato con tanta rapidez y sin oponerse

-Tío-susurro Issei aun en shock

-es verdad lo que dijo Ise, metí la pata hasta el fondo sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que nos depara el futuro… dejé que mi propia estupidez me cegara-comento Kokabiel

Al decir "futuro", solo los Cadres entendieron a lo que se referían, dejando a Issei, Korrina y Vali algo desorientado por lo que hablaban, todos ellos sabían que su deber era preparar al Sayajin para enfrentar su destino y Kokabiel había sido el que más enserio se había tomado ese papel

Ahora que lo analizaba, las acciones de guerra solo debilitarían a los Caídos y obligaría a Issei a enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes que lo más probable era que lo mataran por su falta de experiencia y poder, no podían darse el lujo de perderlo

-y no hare que se arrepientan de su decisión de no sellarme ya que planeo ayudar a Issei a seguir aumentando su nivel y en caso de que se inicie la guerra tratare de terminar lo que yo mismo inicie-finalizo Kokabiel su argumento

-bien, como Gobernador General de Gregory apruebo tu renuncia Kokabiel, ahora responderás directamente a Shemhazai-ordeno Azazel mientras se levantaba del lugar- además aprobó tu solicitud para seguir entrenando a Issei, pero también deberás entrenar a su sequito, así como a Vali-

-¡lo entrenare para que todos te rompan todo el culo, Azazel!-

-con esto tenemos uno de los temas de la agenda zanjado, pero ahora ¿Que haremos con la posible guerra?-pregunto Shemhazai mientras miraba a todos

-tranquilo eso ya lo tengo cubierto, eh solicitado una asamblea con los líderes de los Ángeles y los Demonios-respondió Azazel

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-lo mismo que escucharon, la asamblea ha sido establecida para dentro de una semana y se llevara a cabo en la academia Kouh-dijo Azazel

-¡siempre tomas decisiones precipitadas!-grito Penemue

-mejor dinos ¿Qué planeas Azazel?-pregunto Sahariel con voz calmada

-Issei, Korrina y Vali, esta conversación no es algo en lo que sean requeridos así que por favor salgan, de ser necesario los llamaremos nuevamente-dijo Azazel con voz de mando y mientras elevaba su poder

Sin decir una palabra y más que nada porque se encontraba algo aterrados por el poder de Azazel, los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación mientras que los Cadres miraban sorprendidos a Azazel, una vez que los tres mencionados se fueron el aura del Gobernados disminuyo

-debe ser extremadamente serio si corriste a esos tres de la habitación-comento Baraqiel desde su a

Lo que nadie se esperaba, ni el mismo Kokabiel, fuero las sientes palabra que el Gobernador dijo ya que con tan solo pensarlos sería algo totalmente imposible de hacer pero que si lo pensaban analíticamente seria lo mejor para el futuro

-tengo planeado proponer la paz entre las Tres Fracciones-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin de **tensiones de batalla**


	4. Preparación de los Ángeles Caídos

Reviews:

SsrBlack: claro a que continuare compañero

Wolf-Dragonight: me alegra saber que mis ideas escritas en este Fic son de tu agrado, ten por seguro que seguiré trabajando en más capítulos

Antifanboy: A pesar de tener el poder exagerado que los Sayajin tiene, trato de por lo menos de hacerlo encajar bien en la Lógica del poder de HSDXD llegando a no hacerlo demasiado débil, pero tempo un ser con poder exagerado, tanto Kokabiel como Sirzechs serán más centrados en su trabajo al igual que los demás líderes de Fracción llegando a preparar bien a los jóvenes para futuras peleas y no solo mandarlos al campo de batalla a arreglarlas como puedan

Soy Dante: Lo se XD

* * *

Sequito/Harem de Issei hasta el momento:

Rey: Hyoudo Issei

Reina: Yagami Korrina

1°Alfil: Himejima Akeno

1°Torre: Rossweisse

2°Torre: Penemue

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

*hola* comunicaciones holográficas, Radio, Tv y celular

-Hola-  telepatía

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Preparación de los Ángeles Caídos**

Issei y Kokabiel se encontraban rodeados por un terreno rocos totalmente destruido, además ellos no se encontraban muy sanos ya que el rostro del castaño se encontraba sangrado de la frente, de su ojo izquierdo y finalmente del lado derecho del labio, eso sin contar los rapones que se encontraban por todo su rostro

Se encontraba vistiendo su armadura de Balance Breaker que estaba dañada de algunas partes por obra de grandes ataques recibidos, por su parte Kokabiel se encontraba un poco mejor que su Sobrino al solo presentar algunos rasguños en el rostro y tener su ropa un poco rasgada por la culpa de algunos ataques que lograron darle

Básicamente, estos dos se encontraba entrenando ya que desde su encuentro con Lucifer y su Reina, Issei no dejaba de pensar que aún le faltaba mucho que recorre si quería ser considerado como el más fuete de todo Inframundo así que le pido a Kokabiel que lo volviera a entrenar duramente

Esto nos lleva hasta el momento actual, donde Issei y Kokabiel han estado horas encerados en este lugar peleando, el primero con su máximo poder mientras que el segundo no iba más allá de su 40% de poder máximo

-¿te rindes?-pregunto Kokabiel a su sobrino

-recuerdas mi lema… nunca…te… rindas…hasta el final!-grito Issei mientras se transformaba en Súper Sayajin

 **[A este paso, el Balance Breaker no dudara mucho Issei… ¡ya has sobre pasado tu limite!]** comento Albión preocupado

" _ **El limite se hizo para ser sobre pasado Albión"**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Kokabiel pudo sentirlo, el Ki de Issei parecía salirse de control mientras aumentaba su poder llegando a sentir como a tierra comenzaba a temblar y provocando un gran sentimiento de orgullo hacia su Sobrino por lograr demostrar tal nivel

-como quieras Issei-rápidamente Kokabiel fue rodeado por su aura dorada/negra mientras hacía que su poder Sacro aumentara llegando a superar el poder que Issei manifestaba

Sin pensarse un segundo Kokabiel se lanzó sobre Issei lanzándole puñetazos a gran velocidad rodados por poder su poder Sacro, lo que nunca espero fue que Issei lograra evitar cada uno de los golpes mientras se movía levemente hacia atrás

" _ **¿Cómo es posible?"**_ peso Kokabiel mientras atacaba al castaño con una patada dirigida a la cabeza llegando a sorprenderé a un más cuando Issei uso su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo con gran facilidad

Ahora era el turno de Issei, al igual que Kokabiel, el comenzó a lanza una serie de puñetazos haciendo que el Cadre retrocediera levemente mientras esquiva baba los golpes

" _ **es como dice en los antiguos escritos, los Sayajin tienen la habilidad para adaptarse en el combate con una exagerada rapidez, pero a este Sayajin aún le falta…"**_

Issei se sorprendió cuando Kokabiel bloqueaba sus puñetazos usando sus propios puños como si supiera exactamente a que lugar iban dirigidos los ataques, lo mismo pasaba con las patadas que lanzaba ya que eran bloqueadas por patadas que el mismo Kokabiel daba

Así duraron unos minutos, sus golpes eran bloqueados por los golpes de contrincante a una gran velocidad y con gran poder que hacía que el suelo se destruyera cada vez que chocaban sus puños

Pero todo termino cuando Kokabiel logro conectar uno de sus puños con la mejilla del castaño haciendo que este fuera levemente desorientado

-Aun no-susurro el castaño mientas que lograba enterrara su puño derecho en el estómago de Kokabiel provocando que este se doblara sin nada de aire en sus pulmones

-¡Es hora Albión!-

Antes que Kokabiel lograra recuperase del golpe, Issei se separó rápidamente de él hasta una distancia "segura" donde rápidamente comenzó a reunir su Ki

 **[Buena suerte Issei]**

Mientras continuaba cargando su Ki, su Balance Breaker despareció como sacrificio para así poder conseguir más poder para desatar un ataque devastador que utilizaría para tratar de derrotar a Kokabiel

Las manos del castaño rápidamente fueron acercadas a la altura de su cintura mientras hacían la pose como si tomaran algo redondo

-¡KAME…!

Dentro de las manos del castaño comenzó a formarse una esfera de Ki color azul que con el paso de los segundos crecía levemente haciendo que su poder se incrementara, esto llamo la atención de Kokabiel que simplemente dejo a su Sobrino cargar el ataque

-¡HAME..!

El ataque estaba listo y Issei lo sabía así que con una gran rapidez comenzó a mover sus manos hacia adelante mientras apuntaba a Kokabiel

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un gran y poderos torrente de energía color azul fue disparada de las manos de castaño con dirección a Kokabiel, quien a simple vista parecía que aceptaría recibir el ataque directamente, pero…

Antes de que el ataque de Issei lograra acercarse demasiado al Cadre, este simplemente creo dos grandes lanzas de luz en sus manos y con una gran velocidad se lanzó directamente al ataque de su Sobrino

-eres sorpréndete Issei, usar un poder devastador para terminar con tu enemigo es simplemente perfecto-comenzó a hablar Kokabiel quien ahora se encontrar a la espalda del castaño sin ni siquiera mirarlo- pero aun te falta mucho entrenamiento como para derrotarme-

Con esto último dicho por el Cadre que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Dios y a los Reyes Demonio Originales, Issei cayó al suelo totalmente noqueado y herido por el último ataque que recibió de su Tío

* * *

Han pasado algunas horas y ahora Hyoudo Issei despertaba en un lugar que frecuentaba una exagerada cantidad de veces en Gregory, la enfermería en donde quería decir que durante su entrenamiento con Kokabiel este fue derrotado como ya era costumbre

-¡finalmente despiertas Ise!- un voz alegre femenina llamo la atención del castaño que aduras penas había logrado sentarse sobre la cama en la que se encontraba

Frente a la cama donde él se encontraba, había una chica peli blanca tres años mayor que él, que se encontraba vistiendo un abata blanca típica de hospital mientras que en su cabeza se encontraba un par de vendas y algunas gasas en su bello rostro, el nombre de esta chica es Rossweisse una de sus novias

-veo que tu entrenamiento termino igual que el mío Rose-comento Ash con voz de simpatía hacia su chica

-no solo el mío Ise-dijo Rossweisse mientras apuntaba a la izquierda del castaño

Justo al lado de la cama del castaño se encontraba una joven pelinegra un año más grande que él, al igual que Rosseweisse e Issei, la pelinegra se encontraba vistiendo una bata blanca mientras que sus brazos era rodeados por vendas al igual que su cabeza, el nombre de esta chica es Akeno

-¡Ey, no se olvide de mi!-giro otra voz femenina

Al lado derecho de la cama de Rosseweisse se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Vali que compartía el mismo destino que los reunidos en la enfermería, estaba vendando de la cabeza y brazos mientras vestía una bata blanca

-para que tú también este aquí, debieron de haber recibido una gran paliza-dijo Issei mientras suspiraba y traba de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho

-¡Cállate porque es tu culpa tener a dos monstros como Penemue-ne y Korrina en tu sequito!-grito Vali mientras sentía su orgullo herido

-vamos Vali-chan, si te sirve de consuelo mira-comento Rossewaisse mientras que apuntaba a su izquierda haciendo tanto la mencionada como Issei viera a Korrina acostada en la cama igual que Akeno: Aun noqueadas

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto el castaño con preocupación

-supongo que peleo contra Penemue-sama cuando Akeno-san, Vali-chan y yo caímos noqueadas-respondió Rossewaise mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la barbilla

-no le tiene miedo a la muerte, debo de aceptarlo-comento Vali mientras miraba a Korrina

-supongo que la Reina de más fuete de Gregory aun le es imposible derrotar a la mujer más fuerte de Gregory-dijo Issei mientras trataba de no reír

La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de todos, de ella apareció corriendo hacia Issei un pequeño roedor cuya morfología se asemejaba a la de un conejo, su cuerpo es de color amarillo con rayas café en su espalda y la base de la cola, con la punta de sus orejas de color negro, en sus mejillas se encontraba dos círculos rojos y su cola tiene forma de rayo

Una vez logro llegar a la cama de Issei no dudo ni un segundo en saltar hacia ella para después correr a los brazos del castaño que rápidamente lo capturaron en un abrazo haciendo que el pequeño exclamar con gran felicidad

-¡Pikachu!-

-¡yo también te extrañe compañero!-exclamo Issei mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño Familiar

Además del pequeño roedor presentado como Pikachu, de la puerta salio un pequeño zorro que posee largar orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel, El color predominante de su pelo es el marrón oscuro, con un tono crema en el cuello y el final de la cola, la zona del cuello presenta un pelaje más denso y largo, sus ojos tienen un tono marrón quien rápidamente corrió hacia Korrina para así acurrucarse junto a ella cercas de su almohada, el nombre del pequeño es Eevee su Familiar

Por último, entro un Familiar casi idéntico al de Korrina solo que el pequeño zorro de Valery tiene piel color blanco, pero en su cola, así como orejas y patas es color rosa, en su cello tiene algo parecido a un moño color blanco y rosa del cual salen cuño listones largos, en una de sus orejas posee otro moño con listones y tiene los ojos color azul. El rápidamente se acercó a Akeno para acurrucarse junto a ella en espera a que despertara, su nombre es Sylveon

Debido a que ellos tres son los más viejos del grupo, son los únicos que actualmente poseen un Familiar ya que debido a ciertos problemas que han estado enfrentado o debido a las misiones que el alto mando de Gregory les ordena no han tenido el tiempo para ir a buscar nuevos Familiares para las que faltan del grupo

-eso tres verdaderamente los extrañaban-comento una voz desde la puerta de entrada que miraba a todos los jóvenes

-supongo que no debemos descuidarlos demasiado tiempo-dijo Issei mientras acariciaba a Pikachu haciendo que este se sintiera feliz por la atención que reciba de su amigo/amo

-dejemos eso de lado, ahora necesitamos prepararnos para la reunión entre las Tres Fracciones-

-pero Penemue-ne, la reunión no se celebrará hasta dentro de 4 días, además por lo que se Ise tiene que presentarse en la academia-dijo Vali con tono de broma mientras miraba al castaño

-eso ha sido solucionado ya, hemos mandado una justificación que lo mantendré fuera de la academia hasta que se arregle el tema de la reunión-respondió Penemue mientras miraba como su amado suspiraba

-¿Qué no se supone que una vez acabada la misión el borraría la memoria de todos y desparecería?-pregunto con curiosidad Rossewaisse

-en un principio si, pero no pienso dejar esa academia hasta no lograr que convencer a las dos personas que cumplen mis requisitos para unirse a mi Nobleza-

-solo espero que no sean más chicas-dijo Rossewaisse con una voz endemoniadamente dulce mientras veía a su Rey, quien comenzaba a sudar levemente mientras desviaba la mirada un poco

-Penemue ¿el consejo se ha reunido?-pregunto Issei en un intento de cambiar el tema y lograr sobrevivir un poco más

-¿Eh?... digo, cierto a eso había venido el consejo te espera-respondió Penemue

-bien pues entonces vamos-

Issei no era idiota como para saber que sus chicas por lo regular solían estar extremadamente celosas cuando él hablaba de otras chicas fuera de su ya formado Harem, sobe todo esto aumentaba cuando ellas andaban en sus días del mes en donde él tenía que huir si no quería salir herido

Para su desgracia, el mismo aprendió a la mala y debido a todo el tiempo que pasaba con ellas aprendió a más o menos calcular cuando eran esos días donde tenía que evitar decir alguna de sus idioteces si quería salir con vida

Si las cuentas no le fallaban, hoy era uno de eso días así que el prefería evitar cualquier tema relacionado con cualquier otra chica

Así que a pesar de la mala cara que Rossewaisse le estaba dando por evitar el tema, el simplemente se levantó y con un hechizo cambio su ropa por su Gi combate antes de acercarse a Penemue

-descansen chicas, ya que los próximos días serán completamente atareados-comento Issei mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación acompañado por su Torre

* * *

Los ahora 7 líderes de Gregory habían convocado a una reunión para informar a todos los oficiales del ejército las precauciones y medidas que deberían de tomar durante los siguientes días antes y durante la asamblea de las Tres Fracciones, así como terminar de reunir toda la Intel que tenían de una Fracción que estaba tratando planes para atacar ese día

A pesar de que oficialmente Hyoudo Issei aún no formaba parte del ejército de los Caídos, fue convocado a la reunión ya que al haber sido entrenado por Kokabiel se había ganado el respeto de muchos de los oficiales que no durarían en acatar sus órdenes durante un combate o una guerra

-ahora que estamos reunidos todos, debemos organizar nuestra Intel, así como nuestras fuerzas para ese día-comento Azazel mientras miraba a todos los reunidos

-el lugar de la reunión será en el mismo lugar donde se casi se inicia la guerra, la Academia Kouh ubicada en Japón recibirá a los Lideres, así como a sus guardaespaldas-dijo Shemhazai

-la sexta y octava legión bajo el mando de Sahariel, marcharan a la frontera con los Demonios como medida de precaución, ya hemos recibido informes de que los Demonios ha comenzado a fortificar su lado de la frontera con un gran ejercito-dijo Baraqiel mientras que con un circulo mágico proyectaba las imágenes del ejercito Demoniaco

-es importante que ninguno de sus hombres haga una idiotez antes de tan siquiera saber lo que ha pasado en la asamblea, ¡no queremos que crean que solo era una trampa!-comento Penemue

-hay dos posibilidades en la mesa, la primera es que de alguna manera las Tres Fracciones lleguen a un acuerdo de paz, de ser así, el ejército se retirara inmediatamente de la Frontera-dijo Tamiel

-la otra posibilidad es que la guerra comience, de ser así, el ejercito que liderare deberá de esperar a que los Demonios hagan el primer ataque-informo Sahariel mientras miraba a todos los oficiales

-pasando a otro tema relacionado, hemos recibido la confirmación de que Sirzechs Lucifer junto a Serafall Leviatán serán quienes representen a los Demonios, mientras que del lado de los Ángeles irán Michael y Gabriel-dijo Armaros mientras que mostraba con un circulo mágico las fotos de todos ellos

Sirzechs Lucifer, un pelirrojo que aparenta 30 años, veste con un traje formal blanco

Serafall Leviatán, una mujer pelinegra que aparenta estar a mediados de sus 20, viste con un traje de chica mágica color rosa que resalta sus atributos, así como las curvas de su cuerpo

Michael, un hombre que aparenta estar a mediados de sus 30, viste con un traje blanco con algunas cruces en el

Gabriel, un joven que al igual que Penemue, aparenta estar a los inicios de sus 20, viste con una armadura dorada que se moldea bien a su cuerpo curvoso

-como representantes de nuestro lado, irán el Gobernador Azazel así como la Cadre Penemue con el objetivo de tratar de formalizar un tratado de paz entre las Tres Fracciones-dijo Shemhazai

-debido al accidente provocado por Kokabiel, tanto los Demonios, así como los Ángeles nos han exigido que los involucrados en esa batalla también asistan a la asamblea, gracias a esto podemos tener a Hyoudo Issei junto a su sequito como guardias personales de nuestro enviado-dijo Baraqiel provocando que todos voltearan a ver al joven haciendo que este los residiera con una sonrisa mientras saludaba con la mano izquierda

-ahora, sé que todos ustedes se preguntaran él porque queremos formalizar la paz con las otras dos Fracciones, la razón de esto es para así poder enfrentarnos a un enemigo que ha estado reuniendo un ejército con la única razón de provocar una guerra que nos costara la extinción de las tres razas-informo Azazel haciendo que todos lo vieran con cierta curiosidad-Issei por favor informa-

-si Azazel-sama-respondió Issei mientras se colocaba un poco más enfrente de los oficiales y de los lideres- desde hace unos meses habíamos estado recibiendo informes de que algunos desertores de las Tres Fracciones habían estado reuniéndose bajo el mando de una sola persona-

-debido a esto hemos mandado a nos de nuestros mejores agentes exteriores a que se unieran a esta nueva Fracción que está actuando desde las sombreas, su nombre Khaos Brigade que tiene por objetivo sumir en el caos a las Tres Fracciones-

-La Khaos Brigade, se subdivide en por el momento en "La Fracción de los Héroes" siendo liderada por el actual Cao-Cao portador de la True Longinus, por otro lado, tenemos "la Fracción de los antiguos Reyes Demonio" liderada por los hijos de los antiguos Reyes Demonio que desesperadamente busca en control completo de la Fraccion de los Demonios para la guerra-

-creemos que la Fracción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios atacara durante la reunión ya que para ellos será una deshonra que los de su misma especie se unieran a sus enemigos "naturales"-

Al igual que su Tío Armaros, Issei creo un circulo mágico con una imagen tomada desde arriba de la Academia Kouh, además todos pudieron ver como en algunos lugares se resaltaban unos puntos color amarillo, tanto dentro de la barrera que se crearía para evitar que los humanos se enteraran, como fuera de la barrera

-además de ser guardaespaldas de nuestros Líderes, también tendré el mando directo de la catorceava legión que nos acompañara hasta el punto de reunión-dijo Issei mientras miraba a la líder quien solo asentía a sus palabras-una vez ahí la catorceava se dividiera en dos, la primera parte estará dentro de la barrea mientras que la segunda se queda afuera en aletear, en caso de que esta Khaos Brigade ataque ustedes entraran y nos proporcionaran fuego de apoyo-

-bien, con esto definido ¿alguna pregunta o inquietud?-pregunto Azazel mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Un silencio absoluto lleno la sala durante unos segundos, con esto a todos los Lideres y a Issei les quedo más que claro que ninguno de sus hombre y mujeres del ejercito tenían dudas sobre como actuarían

-bien… quiero que todo esté perfectamente preparado para ese día, ¡pueden retirarse!-grito Azazel

Todos los oficiales comenzaron a retirarse, unos minutos después solo quedaba los Lideres y Issei en la habitación quienes solamente miraba algunos documentos que tenían con ellos

-¿estas seguro que podemos confiar en ella, Ise?-pregunto Tamiel

-claro que si, después de todo está sometida por el contrato Amo-Sirviente que tenemos-respondió el castaño

-espero que tangas razón, ella sigue siendo un Demonio de muy alto grado entre los Antiguos Reyes Demonios-comento Sahariel

-vamos, tenemos a Vali quien es descendiente del Lucifer original-

-bien confiaremos en tu juicio-dijo Armaros mientras se levantaba de su silla para caminar hacia la salida

.

.

.

.

.

Fin de **Preparación de los Ángeles Caídos**


End file.
